When cancellous bone becomes diseased, for example, because of osteoporosis, avascular necrosis, or cancer, the surrounding cortical bone becomes more prone to compression fracture or collapse. This is because the cancellous bone no longer provides interior support for the surrounding cortical bone.
There are 2 million fractures each year in the United States, of which about 1.3 million are caused by osteoporosis alone. There are also other bone disease involving infected bone, poorly healing bone, or bone fractured by severe trauma. These conditions, if not successfully treated, can result in deformities, chronic complications, and an overall adverse impact upon the quality of life.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,969,888 and 5,108,404 disclose apparatus and methods for the fixation of fractures or other conditions of human and other animal bone systems, both osteoporotic and non-osteoporotic. The apparatus and methods employ an expandable body to compress cancellous bone and provide an interior cavity. The cavity receives a filling material, which hardens and provides renewed interior structural support for cortical bone.
The better and more efficacious treatment of bone disease that these Patents promise can be more fully realized with improved systems and methods for making and deploying expandable bodies in bone.